Killer's Eyes
by ReScripta
Summary: The Jenkins-Cousins hunt Rango through the desert. On the run Rango runs across Rattlesnake Jake and asks him for help. But will the Grim Reaper save him? No, he is a killer, isn't he?
1. Merciless

**Information! ****: This is not the next Rango-FF, which I promised to write after my last FF `One bullet´. This is just a short Rango/Jake FF, which I wrote when I was bored. ^^ My new long Rango-FF will come soon. Until then, enjoy this short Rango-Story. ;) **

* * *

><p>1. Merciless<p>

Er musste ihnen entkommen. Er musste es einfach. Sie durften ihn nicht einholen.

Rango gab seinen Roadrunner erneut die Sporen und das Reittier nahm gehörigen Schwung, obwohl es schon alles aus der Reserve hergab.

Er hörte donnernden Hühnergalopp hinter sich. Bald haben sie ihn eingeholt. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren.

Wieder gab das Chamäleon dem Roadrunner die Sporen.

„Schneller, schneller!", flehte Rango.

_Lass sie nicht näher kommen, sonst ist es aus. _

Warum musste er auch so leichtsinnig sein und sich in das Jenkins-Gebiet wagen?

Warum nur?

Was hatte ihn nur dazu veranlasst?

War es Leichtsinn, Dummheit oder Imponiergehabe?

Oder waren es die Bemerkungen einiger Stadtleute gewesen, die behaupteten, er würde es nie wagen, die Jenkins-Cousins herauszufordern?

Hatte er deshalb gesagt, er würde es mit jedem aufnehmen und sich in das Gebiet schleichen und die Jenkins-Cousins verhaften?

Vielleicht wäre alles nach Plan verlaufen, wenn die Jenkins-Cousins nicht so auf der Hut gewesen wären und ihn aufgelauert hätten. Anders als die Stadtleute waren sie davon überzeugt, dass er wirklich ihre Verwandtschaft umgebracht hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie kurz nachdem sie ihn entdeckt hatten, wie die Irren auf ihren Roadrunnern hinter ihm her geritten sind.

_Sie sind immer noch hinter mir her,_ dachte Rango panisch.

Wenn sie ihn in die Finger kriegen, wird er bestimmt nichts zu lachen haben.

Verzweifelt sah Rango sich um. Die Dämmerung war bereits angebrochen, aber es war unmöglich sich zu verstecken. Rund um ihn herum nur Wüste und kahles Gestein von steinigen Hügeln. Vielleicht hätte er dran hochklettern können, aber die Steinhügel waren viel zu flach, als dass er sich dort hätte verstecken können.

Rango schrie erschrocken auf, als der Roadrunner ins Stolpern geriet. Beide verloren das Gleichgewicht und fielen zu Boden. Schnell rappelte Rango sich wieder auf und versuchte dem Rennkuckuck wieder hoch zu helfen.

„Komm schon! Steh auf!"

Doch der Roadrunner war viel zu erschöpft um aufzustehen. Keuchend lag das Tier am Boden und rang nach Luft. Noch einmal versuchte Rango dem Tier wieder auf die Beine zu helfen, doch dann schrak er zusammen.

„Da drüben ist er!", hörte er einen der Jenkins-Cousins rufen. „Schnappt ihn euch!"

Sechs weitere Reiter tauchten auf.

Von Panik getrieben rannte Rango ohne Roadrunner weiter. Die Angst stieg in ihm hoch, als er die sieben Jenkins-Cousins auf ihren Rennkuckucks immer näher kommen sah.

„Nein!", rief Rango und rannte noch schneller. Das Galoppieren seiner Verfolger hinter ihm wurde immer lauter. Der Anführer war direkt hinter ihm.

Instinktiv wich Rango dem Griff des Jenkins-Anführers aus und machte eine scharfe Kurve nach rechts und rannte über die flachen Steinhügel.

Der Jenkins-Anführer, zunächst irritiert, stieß einen lauten Fluch aus und donnerte hinterher.

Seine anderen Cousins folgten ihm dicht auf den Fersen.

Rango versuchte sich auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. Es war inzwischen schwer geworden in der leichten Dunkelheit irgendetwas zu erkennen.

Ein Funken Hoffnung stieg in ihm auf, als vor ihm eine kleine Hügelkette auftauchte.

Schnell machte er eine Biegung und rannte hinter den Steinhügel.

_Gerettet,_ dachte er hoffnungsvoll. Jetzt musste er nur noch ein passendes Versteck finden…

Plötzlich knallte er gegen etwas Großes. Er prallte daran ab und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Stöhnend rieb er sich sein Kreuz.

„Was zum…?"

Rango stockte der Atem. Statt einer Felsenwand, begann diese sich zu bewegen und nahm Gestalt an. Rango gefror das Blut in den Adern, als ihn zwei glühende Augen anstarrten.

„Was zum Teufel hast du hier zu suchen!", zischte Jake verärgert.

Rango wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Aber die Angst ließ alle seine Selbstsicherheit schwinden. Ängstlich versuchte er sich hinter Jake zu verstecken.

„Die Jenkins-Cousins sind hinter mir her! Bitte versteck mich!"

Jake sah ihn sprachlos an. Doch dann wurde aus seiner Sprachlosigkeit ein gehässiges, höhnisches Gelächter. „Dich verstecken? Tickst wohl nicht richtig. Vergiss es!"

Mit diesen Worten kroch Jake mit einem Tempo davon, den Rango ihm nicht zugetraut hätte.

„Warte! Die Jenkins-Cousins werden mich umbringen!"

„Meinetwegen", rief Jake spöttisch zurück.

Hilflos sah Rango zu, wie Jake einen hohen Felsenhügel hochkroch. Oben angekommen blieb er stehen und blickte schadenfroh auf das Chamäleon runter.

Rango zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimmen der Jenkins-Cousins hörte.

„Sucht ihn! Er kann nicht weit sein!"

Panisch kletterte Rango ebenfalls den Felsen zu Jake hoch. Doch kaum war er oben, blickte er erschrocken in Jakes Revolver.

„Keinen Schritt weiter! Oder du bist schneller tot als dir lieb ist."

Jake grinste fies. Rango fand das allerdings gar nicht zum lachen und sah ihn flehend an.

„Jake, bitte. Bitte hilf mir!"

Doch Jake ließ ihn nicht ausreden und stieß Rango mit aller Gewalt von sich. Rango verlor den Halt und stürzte die steile Wand runter. Unten schlug er unsanft auf den Boden auf und blieb dort liegen.

Düster blickte Jake zu ihm runter. Als er die Rufe der Jenkins-Cousins hörte, zog er es vor, sich zurückzuziehen und ließ Rango einfach dort liegen.

Rango hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas erholt und richtete sich stöhnend auf.

Plötzlich wurde er von hinten gepackt und brutal an den Schultern hochgerissen.

„Haben wir dich!", sagte der Anführer der Jenkins-Cousins und lachte gehässig.

Vergeblich versuchte Rango sich aus den Griffen raus zu winden. Aber die Banditen hielten seine Hände auf dem Rücken fest. Der Anführer hatte seinen Revolver hervorgeholt und hielt den Lauf der Waffe an Rangos Kopf. Rango machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst, doch dann nahm der Anführer seine Waffe wieder runter.

„Dachtest du wirklich, wir würden dich erschießen? Nein, das wäre viel zu einfach. Nein. Es wird langsam und sehr schmerzhaft sein."

„Aber ich habe die Jenkins-Brüder nicht…"

Weiter kam Rango nicht, denn einer der Jenkins-Cousins band ihm ein Tuch um den Mund.

Rangos Blick wanderte zu den Felsen, wo er in der Ferne Jake erkannte.

Verzweifelt stieß er einige Hilfe-Schreie aus, die durch das Tuch sehr gedämpft wurden, wobei er Jake immerzu einen flehenden Blick zuwarf. Jake erkannte zwar Rangos Flehen, trotz der großen Distanz. Doch der Killer ließ sich von diesem Blick nicht erweichen. Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, wandte sich die Klapperschlange ab und verschwand.

Vergeblich versuchte Rango ihn durch seine dumpfen Schreie zurückzuholen, aber er wusste, dass er keine Hilfe erwarten konnte. Er war seinen Peinigern schutzlos ausgeliefert.

In diesem Moment zog der Anführer eine lange Peitsche hervor.

„Niemand legt sich ungestraft mit der Jenkins-Familie an."

Rangos Augen weiteten sich.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Rango. <strong>**Nobody wants to help you. **

**His lie that he killed the Jenkins Brothers was not a good idea. **


	2. Cold eyes

**The next morning…**

* * *

><p>2. Cold eyes<p>

Müde öffnete Jake die Augen. Er hatte nicht gut geschlafen. Stöhnend rollte er sich auf und hielt seinen Kopf in die Morgensonne.

Er hatte sich nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt, wo Rango und die Banditen sich aufhielten. Der Killer wollte später nachsehen, was aus Rango geworden ist.

Obwohl es nicht gerade ein Vergnügen für ihn gewesen war. Mehrere Male war er in der Nacht aufgeschreckt, weil er in der Ferne immer leise Schreie gehört hatte. Jake wusste, dass es Rango war, wollte ihm aber nicht in seiner Not beistehen. Dazu war er viel zu stolz. Trotzdem schlief Jake unruhig und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Banditen alles mit dem Chamäleon anstellten. Schon mit den Jenkins-Brüdern war nicht zu spaßen gewesen.

Jake lauschte angestrengt. Alles war still. Anscheinend hatten die Jenkins-Cousins ihre Folter an dem Chamäleon beendet. Jake wartete noch eine Weile. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

* * *

><p>Sorgsam, ließ Jake seinen Blick über die Ebene schweifen, wo er Rango am Abend zuvor zurückgelassen hatte. Doch niemand war zu sehen.<p>

Da Jake dem Frieden nicht traute, beschloss er sich sehr vorsichtig anzuschleichen.

Als er endlich unten im Tal angekommen war, züngelte er angespannt. Keiner der Banditen war zu wittern. Trotzdem erwartete Jake jeden Moment einen Hinterhalt.

Wachsam untersuchte er seine Umgebung. Er konnte den Geruch von fremden Personen riechen und auch den vertrauten Geruch von Rango. Sein Blick wanderte auf den Boden, wo der Sand stark aufgewühlt war, so als habe dort ein Kampf stattgefunden. Jake neigte seinen Kopf und züngelte intensiv. Der leichte Duft von altem Blut bereitete ihm ein ungutes Gefühl. Was haben die Banditen mit der Echse angestellt?

Etwas misstrauisch schlich er weiter über die freie Fläche und ließ seinen Blick schweifen.

Als er an einer kleinen Seitengasse vorbeikam, blieb er stehen. Am Ende der Gasse lag etwas auf dem Boden. Zögernd kroch er drauf zu, wobei er immerzu züngelte.

Als ihn nur noch ein paar Meter davon trennten, erkannte er was, oder genauer gesagt, wer auf da dem Boden lag.

Schweigend ließ Jake seinen Blick auf dem Chamäleon ruhen.

Sein erbärmlicher Zustand war nicht zu übersehen.

Rango lag auf der Seite, die Arme und Beine überkreuz auf dem Rücken gefesselt, und geknebelt. Die Banditen hatten seine Kleider ausgezogen, sodass die Verletzungen deutlich zu sehen waren. Sein Körper war übersät mit Prellungen, mehreren geplatzten Wunden, eine große Wunde am Kopf, und Peitschenstriemen auf seinem Rücken. Der Anführer hatte ihn mehr als oft ausgepeitscht.

Jake stieß die Echse mit seinem Revolver an. Doch Rango gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich.

Missbilligend schüttelte Jake den Kopf.

„So jung und schon so schnell tot", murmelte er in einem gleichgültigen Ton.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. Im Grunde hatte diese Echse es sich ganz allein selber zu zuschreiben. Ja, es geschieht ihm Recht. Ein solcher Angeber hat nichts anderes verdient.

Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, dachte Jake. Dann drehte er sich um und kroch davon.

Doch kaum war er ein paar Meter weit gekrochen, hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne.

Er meinte, ein Jammern gehört zu haben. Er drehte sich um, aber Rango lag immer noch bewegungslos am Boden. Da Jake von Natur aus sehr misstrauisch war, machte er kehrt und hielt direkt vor Rango. Prüfend betrachtete er Rangos Gesicht. Er meinte, einen leichten Atemzug zu spüren. Jake sah sich kurz um, dann hielt er seinen Kopf nahe an Rangos Körper. Sein hochsensibles Nervensystem spürte einen schwachen Herzschlag.

Die Echse lebte noch.

Jake zische verärgert und blickte wütend auf das Chamäleon.

So einer verdient es nicht zu leben.

Knurrend richtete Jake seinen Revolver auf die Echse. Warum sollte er ihm nicht den Gnadenschuss verpassen? Dann wäre die Sache für ihn ein für alle mal aus der Welt geschafft.

Er schob seinen Revolver vor und hielt ihn direkt auf Rangos Brustkorb, wo sein Herz lag.

Ein Schuss würde genügen, dann wäre er endlich frei.

Auf einmal begann Rango sich etwas zu bewegen. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam seinem geknebelten Mund.

Jake knurrte wütend. „Dein Leiden werde ich schon früh genug beenden."

Er verstärkte seinen Druck auf Rangos Brustkorb. Nur ein Schuss.

Jake war kurz davor abzudrücken, als Rango etwas die Augen öffnete. Er sah Jake in die Augen.

Rangos Augen waren gefüllt mit Angst, eine Suche nach Erbarmen. Augen, die ihn anflehten: _Bitte tu es nicht! _

Jake spürte, wie Rangos Atem sich beschleunigte. Ein hysterisches Atmen von Panik.

Doch Jake spannte erneut seine Augenmuskulatur zu einem bösen Blick, dem jeden das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er drückte seinen Revolver fester auf Rangos Oberkörper. Rango schien seinen Blick erraten zu haben. Stöhnend schloss das Chamäleon die Augen und wartete darauf, dass Jake ihm den Gnadenschuss verpasste.

Als Jake erkannte, dass das Chamäleon aufgegeben hatte zu kämpfen, legte sich seine Wut etwas. Schon lange hatte der Killer darauf gewartet, sich an dem Chamäleon für seine Niederlage zu rächen.

Nun lag er da.

Sein Leben in seiner Gewalt.

Jake drückte seinen Revolver fester gegen das Chamäleon. Rango begann zu zittern, hielt seine Augen aber geschlossen. Ein verzweifeltes Zittern ohne Aussicht auf Rettung. Rango war dem Killer des Westens schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Jakes Blick wanderte auf Rangos Hände, die mit den Füßen zusammengebunden, auf den Rücken lagen. Die Hände der Echse waren zu verkrampften Fäusten geballt, als suchten sie nach Halt, die aber keinen fanden.

Diese Echse hatte eindeutig Angst.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf und drückte seinen Revolver so brutal gegen Rangos Brust, dass dieser stöhnend aufschrie. Das Zittern wurde stärker.

_Verdammt noch mal!, _dachte Jake. _Tu es einfach. Das ist doch nur eine lausige, lästige, kleine Echse. _

Jake stieß mit seinem Kopf vor und hielt ganz dicht über Rangos Gesicht. Er spürte, wie Rango sich verkrampfte und die Augen zusammenkniff.

_Er hat sich doch bereits ergeben. Was willst du denn noch?_, ging es Jake durch den Kopf.

Wieder versuchte Jake den Gedanken zu vertreiben. _Ich will ihn leiden sehen. Ich will ihn quälen für meine Niederlage. _

Jake zischte drohend und öffnete etwas seinen Mund. Er könnte genauso gut zubeißen.

In diesem Moment lehnte Rango seinen Kopf in den Nacken.

Jake war von dieser Geste etwas irritiert. Er spürte, wie Rangos Atem langsamer wurde. Offenbar rechnete die Echse damit, dass Jake ihn töten will und er wehrte sich nicht dagegen.

Auch seine Hände waren jetzt nicht mehr verkrampft. Kraftlos lagen sie in den Stricken.

Er war bereit sich fallen zu lassen. Bereit sich in den Tod schicken zu lassen.

Verwundert zog Jake seinen Kopf zurück.

Das Chamäleon gab freiwillig auf?

Knurrend nahm Jake seine Waffe vom Chamäleon runter, wobei er Rango nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Diese verdammte Echse! Aber das war kein fairer Kampf. Wie Rango da so hilflos und elend gefesselt am Boden lag.

Jake war nicht unbedingt einer von der Sorte, der jemanden niederdrückte, wenn er schon am Boden lag. Das machte er nur in Ausnahmefällen, wenn ihn jemand besonders geärgert hatte. Der Bürgermeister war einer davon gewesen. Bei ihm war es eine Freude für ihn gewesen ihn zu Tode zu quälen.

Aber Rango…

„Verdammt!", zischte Jake. Diese Echse hatte ihn genauso geärgert! Der Habicht-Trick und dann noch diese Demütigung vor der ganzen Stadt.

Wieder richtete die Klapperschlange ihren Revolver auf Rango. Doch irgendwie scheute sich Jake davor Rango in dieser Lage zu erschießen.

Knurrend und zischend machte Jake kehrt und ließ Rango einfach liegen.

Soll die Echse doch verrecken, dachte Jake und ein kaltes Lächeln überzog seinen Mund.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel very sorry for Rango.<br>**

**The scene, where Rango and Jake look at each other into the eyes is like in the movie `**_**How to train your dragon´**_** where Hiccup wants to kill the Night Fury but he can't do this. **


	3. Please, please

3. Please, please

Nach einigen Minuten wagte Rango seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Er zitterte immer noch. Ängstlich sah er sich um. Doch Jake war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Stöhnend versuchte er sich zu bewegen. Sein ganzer Körper tat höllisch weh.

Schon nach den ersten Schlägen von den Jenkins-Cousins hatte er das Bewusstsein verloren. Als er kurze Zeit später wieder aufgewacht war, hatte der Anführer sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht ihn auszupeitschen. Danach hatten sie ihm noch mehr Prügel verabreicht.

Rango zuckte zusammen. Ein gleißender Stich durchfuhr seinen Kopf, gefolgt von furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen.

Warum war Jake hier gewesen? Um sich an seinem Leid zu ergötzen? Wenigstens hatte Jake ihn nicht erschossen.

In Rango stieg eine Übelkeit hoch. Die Erinnerung, wie kalt Jake ihn angesehen hatte, ließ seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen.

Für einen Moment wurde Rango schwarz vor Augen. Mühsam atmete er ein paar Mal kräftig ein und aus. Wenn er doch wenigstens den Knebel abstreifen könnte. Er rieb das Tuch auf den Boden, aber wegen dem lockeren Sand war es unmöglich den Knebel zu entfernen.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versuchte Rango die Fesseln abzustreifen. Doch je mehr er sich bewegte, umso strammer schienen sich die Stricke um seine Hände und Füße zu spannen.

Mutlos gab er auf.

* * *

><p>Die Sonne hatte fast ihren höchsten Punkt am Horizont erreicht.<p>

Rango spürte, wie die Hitze ihn verbrannte. Geschwächt sah er zur Sonne hoch. Wenn er doch wenigstens im Schatten liegen würde. Doch über ihm nur wolkenloser Himmel. Unbarmherzig brannte die Sonne auf ihn runter. Die große Hitze bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen.

Verzweifelt versuchte er wieder seine Fesseln zu lösen. Aber so sehr er sich bemühte, die Stricke lagen viel zu stramm. Mühsam wälzte er sich hin und her.

Zu allem Übel peinigte ihn auch noch der heiße Wüstensand.

Rango hatte das Gefühl jeden Moment durchzudrehen.

Die Sonne raubte ihm alle Lebenskraft und grillte ihn, wie auf einer heißen Herdplatte.

In seiner Not stieß er mehrere Male dumpfe Schreie aus, wobei er immer wieder seinen Kopf auf den Boden streifte und versuchte den Knebel zu entfernen. Keuchend hörte er auf und lauschte angestrengt, in der Hoffnung jemand habe ihn gehört.

Doch niemand antwortete.

_Jake,_ dachte er. _Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Bitte hilf mir!_

* * *

><p>Jake hatte sich in der Nähe unter einem Felsen verkrochen, um sich vor der heißen Sonne zu schützen.<p>

Als er Rangos dumpfe Schreie hörte, wurde er aufmerksam.

Neugierig verließ er sein kühles Versteck und wagte einen Blick auf die Ebene, wo er Rango in der Ferne sehen konnte. Er sah, wie Rango sich vergebens bemühte sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien.

Jake schüttelte den Kopf. Ein herzloses Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Rangos Leiden schien ihn zu amüsieren.

„So was Sinnloses und Erbärmliches habe ich noch nie gesehen."

* * *

><p>Rango hatte wieder aufgegeben sich zu befreien.<p>

Er musste einen klaren Kopf bewahren.

Zumindest solange das noch bei der Hitze möglich war.

Irgendeinen Ausweg musste es doch geben.

Sein Blick wanderte zu den flachen, steinigen Hügeln. Vielleicht konnte er sich dort an dem Gestein befreien.

Unter großer Kraftanstrengung robbte er zu den großen, flachen Steinen rüber. Der heiße Wüstensand brannte auf seiner Haut. Wenn er doch wenigstens seine Kleider an hätte. Nach einer Weile, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, erreichte er endlich das Gestein. Mühsam hob Rango den Kopf und rieb das Tuch dran, das um seinen Mund gebunden war. Der Stein war ebenfalls glühend heiß war, wie der Wüstensand. Rango konnte ein paar Schmerzens-Tränen nicht unterdrücken, aber er machte tapfer weiter.

Nach mehreren Versuchen lockerte sich das Tuch. Keuchend spuckte er den Stoff aus und das Tuch hing schlaff um seinen Hals. Etwas erleichtert nahm er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Jetzt wo er den Knebel los war, konnte er wenigstens um Hilfe schreien.

„HILFE!"

Sein Schrei hallte durch die Wüste und verlor sich in der Einsamkeit. Er lauschte. Niemand antwortete, keiner war zu sehen. Noch einmal schrie er um Hilfe. Dann noch mal und noch mal.

Hustend unterbrach er seine Schreie. Sein Mund war komplett ausgetrocknet. Verzweifelt sah er sich um. Ewig konnte er nicht um Hilfe schreien. Er war jetzt schon ziemlich entkräftet. Wenn nicht bald jemand vorbeikommt, wird es für ihn zu spät sein.

Hastig drehte er sich auf die andere Seite. Die Sonne stach auf seiner Haut.

Warum ist niemand da?

Da fiel Rango etwas ein. Hastig sah er sich nach allen Seiten um. Dann schrie er aus Leibeskräften: „Jake! Hilf mir!"

Jake, der Rango immer noch aus der Ferne beobachtete, knurrte verächtlich.

„Vergiss es", murmelte er düster und dreht sich um, um wieder unter den Felsen zu kriechen.

Dieses Chamäleon sollte sich nur nicht einbilden, dass er ihm helfen würde.

* * *

><p>Genervt drückte Jake seinen Kopf immer tiefer unter seinen Schlangenkörper. Schon fast eine viertel Stunde lang schrie Rango ununterbrochen seinen Namen.<p>

_Wenn diese Echse nicht bald aufhört, bring ich ihn wirklich um,_ dachte er.

Er hielt inne. Die Rufe wurden leiser.

* * *

><p>Rangos Hals schmerzte.<p>

Seine Stimme versagte.

Ihm wurde schwindelig.

Alles um ihn herum drehte sich.

Seine Versuche nach Hilfe zu schreien, hatten ihm die letzten Kräfte geraubt und auch seinen Lebensmut genommen.

Noch einmal versuchte er die Fesseln zu lösen. Doch alles was er zustande brachte waren nur ein paar mickrige Zuckungen.

Seine Kräfte waren verbraucht.

Müde schloss er die Augen.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er mal so enden würde. Einsam und vergessen in der Wüste. Ausgetrocknet von der Hitze.

Am liebsten wäre er jetzt in der Stadt und bei Bohne.

„Bohne. Ich werde dich vermissen", murmelte er schwach. Dann begann er leise zu schluchzen. Sein Körper war schon so ausgetrocknet, dass er noch nicht mal mehr weinen konnte.

Eine Schwere umgab ihn.

Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

Für immer.

Noch ein letztes Mal wisperte er: „Jake, bitte."

Dann blieb er stocksteif liegen.

* * *

><p>Als Jake nichts mehr hörte, schob er seinen Kopf aus den Schlingen und wagte einen Blick nach draußen. Nicht ein Laut war zu hören.<p>

War es endlich soweit? War der Sheriff tot?

Hastig verließ er sein Versteck und sah in die Ferne runter in die Ebene.

Das Chamäleon rührte sich nicht mehr.

Er wartete noch ein paar Minuten, dann kroch er zu ihm hin.

Dicht neben Rango blieb er stehen. Das Chamäleon lag stocksteif auf dem Boden. Die Hände schlaff in den Fesseln hängend, den Kopf an die Brust gedrückt, und etwas den Mund geöffnet.

Eine Weile betrachtete Jake seinen Rivalen. Wenn er daran dachte, wie er dieser Echse einmal seinen Respekt erwiesen hatte.

Er grinste.

„Damit wäre ein weiteres Kapitel der Western-Geschichte beendet."

Er nickte zufrieden und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als er ein leises Wispern vernahm.

„Bitte."

Jake drehte sich um.

Rango hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Aber seine Lippen bewegten sich, als ob er im Schlaf reden würde. „Bitte."

Jake stieß ein Schnauben aus. War diese Echse nie tot zu kriegen?

Jake wurde so wütend, dass er mit seiner Kanone ausholte, um Rango damit das Rückgrat zu brechen.

Wieder bewegten sich Rangos Lippen und formten ein Wort, das das Chamäleon immer wieder wiederholte. „Bitte."

Dann verließen Rango endgültig die Kräfte. Noch einmal bewegte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Dann ergab er sich seiner Bewusstlosigkeit.

Eine Weile starrte Jake ihn schweigend an. Doch dann kroch er hastig davon.

Aber schon nach wenigen Metern wurde sein Tempo langsamer bis er schließlich stehen blieb.

„_Bitte, bitte."_

Die Worte hallten durch seinen Kopf und waren nicht mehr rauszukriegen.

Fast eine ganze Minute blieb er so stehen. Dann drehte er sich um.


	4. The verdict

4. The verdict

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Warum hatte er es getan?

Wütend starrte Jake vor sich hin und kam sich wie der letzte Idiot vor.

Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, das Chamäleon mit zu sich in sein Quartier zu nehmen.

Jakes Quartier bestand aus einer alten Holzhütte, in der Nähe einer alten Goldmine. Früher diente es unter anderem als Zwischenlager für Sprengstoff, als der Goldrausch in Kalifornien noch hoch im Kurs stand. Jetzt waren die Lager leer und die Goldmine verlassen.

Wütend sah Jake auf das Chamäleon runter, das immer noch gefesselt und ohnmächtig war.

Jake wandte seinen Blick von der Echse ab und starrte nach draußen. Die Sonne stand schon tief. Bald wird es Nacht.

Vielleicht wäre es doch das Beste gewesen, ihn in der Sonnenhitze verenden zu lassen.

Aber verdammt noch mal, er hatte sich erweichen lassen.

Die ganze Zeit war Rango nicht aufgewacht. Oder war er doch tot? Jake beugte seinen Kopf runter und lauschte angestrengt. Er atmete noch.

„Warum stirbst du nicht einfach?", murmelte Jake mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

Was soll er mit ihm machen?

_Töte ihn, töte ihn jetzt. Solange er noch bewusstlos ist._ _Noch hast du die Gelegenheit ihm einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tot zu bereiten. _

Jake stieß vor. Doch kurz vor Rango hielt er inne.

Verdammt noch mal! Es war so niederträchtig. Wenn, dann wollte er ein richtiges Duell…

Er hielt inne. Warum nicht? Wenn sein Killerinstinkt ihm schon sagte, ihn zu töten, dann auf anständige Art und Weise, wie es sich für zwei Legenden des Westens gehörte.

„Na schön", murmelte Jake und kreiste um das Chamäleon. „Ich lass' dich noch am Leben. Aber nur, um uns zu duellieren."

Rango konnte ihn nicht hören, aber Jake hatte nichts gegen seinen Monolog. Als „Richter" hatte er soeben ein Urteil gefällt.

Das Chamäleon bleibt solange am Leben bis es zu einem Duell bereit ist.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter. : I know. The next chapter will be a little bit longer. ;)**


	5. Reprieve

**Sorry for the little break. But now the story goes on...**

* * *

><p>5. Reprieve<p>

Jake nickte.

Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Jetzt musste er nur noch dafür sorgen, dass Rango so schnell wie möglich wieder auf die Beine kam. Obwohl Jake es sehr missfiel seinen schlimmsten Feind am Leben zu lassen, so blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl, wenn er ein Duell mit ihm haben wollte.

Mit Argwohn beugte er sich zum gefesselten Chamäleon runter.

Zuerst musste er die Fesseln entfernen.

Jake öffnete einem alten, großen Schrank, wo er allerlei Sachen aufbewahrte. Darunter mehrere Revolver, Messer und sogar ein paar alte Sheriffabzeichen. Denn immer wenn er jemanden umgebracht hatte, hob er als Andenken an seinen Siegeszug ein paar Wertgegenstände seiner Opfer auf.

Nach einigem Suchen kramte er ein Messer hervor.

Vorsichtig nahm er das Messer in sein Maul und kroch damit auf Rango zu. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm runter und setzte vorsichtig das Messer an die Fesseln an und zerschnitt die Stricke; mit denen das Chamäleon gefesselt war.

Rango stöhnte leise, als Jake ihm die Fesseln abnahm.

Die Klapperschlange legte das Chamäleon auf den Rücken, um sich ein genaues Bild von seinen Verletzungen zu machen. Dann drehte er ihn auf den Bauch.

Er erkannte mehrere Blutergüsse. Anscheinend hatten die Banditen ihn mehrere Male geschlagen. Rangos Körper war übersät mit Prellungen und sein Rücken war blutig von Peitschenhieben.

Jake zischte bei diesem Anblick. Er kannte Schmerzen.

Etwas vorsichtig, trug Jake, die ohnmächtige Echse, in eine Ecke des Raumes und legte ihn auf eine große Decke.

Dann kroch er wieder zum Schrank und holte ein großes Tuch raus.

Mit dem Tuch kroch er aus dem alten Holzschuppen raus, wo sich direkt neben dem Haus eine kleine Wasserquelle befand. Er tunkte das Tuch mehrere Male ins Wasser bis es triefend nass war.

Mit dem nassen Tuch kehrte er zurück und breitete es auf Rango aus.

Rango jammerte leise. Aber Jake verzog keine Miene. Kühlung war jetzt das Beste für ihn.

Er fühlte Rangos Stirn. Das Chamäleon war stark dehydriert.

Schnell füllte Jake ein Glas mit Wasser, welches er geschickt mit seiner Kanone transportierte. Es war erstaunlich, was Jake ohne Hände alles bewerkstelligen konnte.

Er setzte sich neben Rango und richtete seinen Oberkörper auf. Mit Geschick gelang es der Klapperschlange etwas Wasser in Rangos Mund zu gießen. Rango hustete zwar ein bisschen, aber zumindest hatte er etwas Flüssigkeit zu sich genommen.

Sachte legte Jake ihn wieder auf die Decke.

Eine Weile betrachtete Jake das Chamäleon und überlegte, was er jetzt als Nächstes machen sollte.

Auf jeden Fall mussten die Wunden behandelt werden.

Er begab sich wieder an den alten Schrank und suchte nach Erste-Hilfe-Materialien, die teilweise ganz verstaubt waren. Jake verstand nicht viel davon, aber zumindest wusste er, dass Alkohol zum Desinfizieren verwendet wurde.

Mit einer Pinzette tunkte er ein Stück Watte in Alkohol. Dann säuberte er damit zuerst Rangos Kopfwunde.

Rango zitterte leicht, wachte aber nicht auf.

Anschließend drehte Jake ihn auf den Bauch und wischte die Striemen auf dem Rücken ab.

Jake gab sich alle Mühe ohne Hände sorgfältig zu arbeiten. Nachdem er alles gesäubert hatte, legte er eine Stoffunterlage drauf. Dann drehte er das Chamäleon wieder um.

Die Wundsalbe aufzutragen war etwas schwieriger. Aber mit Hilfe eines alten Pinsels gelang es Jake das Chamäleon gut damit abzudecken. Zumindest die schlimmsten Stellen.

Nachdem er damit fertig war, betrachtete Jake seine Arbeit.

„Gewöhne dich nicht dran", flüsterte Jake zu Rango, der immer noch bewusstlos war. „Du stirbst schon früh genug."

* * *

><p>Jake hatte ein Lagerfeuer angezündet.<p>

Es war schon die zweite Nacht, seit er Rango bei sich aufgenommen hatte. Den ganzen Tag war Rango nicht aufgewacht. Nur ab und zu hatte er etwas gejammert, war aber dann sofort wieder still gewesen.

Schweigend starrte Jake in die Flammen.

Die Wut in seinem Bauch bereitete ihm Magendrücken.

Er hasste es seinen Rivalen zu pflegen.

Immer wieder hatte Jake überlegt, Rango doch zu töten. Aber dann besann er sich wieder, ihn im Duell zu schlagen und gab das Tötungsvorhaben wieder auf.

Jake blickte auf.

Rango hatte sich etwas bewegt.

Sollte er sich zeigen oder würde er sich damit nur lächerlich machen? Denn dann müsste er ihm gestehen, dass er ihm geholfen hatte. Aber dadurch wollte er seinen Ruf, als größter Killer des Westens, nicht ruinieren.

Wie konnte er dem Chamäleon klar machen, dass er ihn immer noch als Rivalen ansah?

Sogar als Gefangenen?

Da kam ihm eine Idee.

* * *

><p>Rangos Kopf tat weh. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte wie von tausend Nadeln. Sein Mund war staubtrocken.<p>

Blinzelnd öffnete er die Augen.

Über ihm alte Holzbalken.

Wo war er?

Eine Decke lag auf ihm.

Oder war er tot?

Er wollte sich aufrichten, aber er konnte seine Arme nicht bewegen. Hastig streifte er mit seinen Beinen die Decke etwas runter. Ein Seil war um seinen Oberkörper gebunden, die seine Arme am Körper festhielten.

Vergeblich versuchte Rango sich zu befreien. Nur seine rechte Hand war teilweise frei. Als Rango versuchen wollte, mit seiner freien Hand, den Knoten von dem Seil zu lösen, hörte er etwas neben sich zischen.

Er schrak zusammen. „Jake."

Jake beugte sich zu ihm runter.

„Eins will ich sofort klarstellen: Dass ich dich hierher gebracht habe, heißt nicht, dass ich dich am Leben lasse. Oh nein. Sobald du wieder hergestellt bist, werden wir uns duellieren."

Rango sah ihn fassungslos an. „Aber…"

„Kein aber", fuhr Jake ihm dazwischen. „Du hast die Wahl, entweder ich töte dich jetzt oder wir tragen es im Duell zwischen uns aus."

Jake sah Rango so drohend an, dass dem Chamäleon die Stimme versagte. Schließlich nickte Rango.

Etwas zufrieden mit sich selbst, zog Jake sich zurück.

„Gut. Solange bist du mein Gefangener und kein Gast!"

Jake wies auf Rangos Fesseln.

„Und komm ja nicht auf den Gedanken zu fliehen!"

Rango nickte. Ein Husten entkam seiner Kehle.

Jake drehte sich um. Rango befürchtete, ihn durch sein Husten verärgert zu haben. Schnell schloss er die Augen. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und er hörte, wie Jake zurückkam.

Jake schob ihn an der Seite an, sodass er die Echse zum Sitzen zwang.

Rango hörte etwas klirren.

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen.

Zuerst sah er Jakes Revolver vor sich. Ein Schock durchfuhr seine Glieder. Obwohl er schon schockiert genug war. Doch dann blitzte etwas im Schein des Lagerfeuers auf. Jetzt erkannte Rango ein Glas auf der Kanone, das Jake ihm reichte und mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

Rango sah ihn erschrocken an.

Jake hatte ihn schon mal in der Vergangenheit ein Glas gereicht, gefüllt mit seinem Gift. Wollte er ihn jetzt vergiften?

„Trink!", forderte Jake ihn auf.

Rango wollte ihn nicht verärgern.

Zögernd nahm er das Glas mit seiner freien Hand. Er zitterte, weshalb es ihm schwerfiel das Glas zu halten. Jake stützte seine Hand und hob sie an.

Rango durchfuhr ein Schauer. Wie damals, als er ihm den Revolver in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er schnupperte. Doch es roch weder verdächtig, noch wies es sonst irgendwelche Farbe auf. Dann bemühte sich Rango seine Hand anzuwinkeln, was wegen den Fesseln nur sehr schwer ging. Jake musste ihm helfen, das Glas an die Lippen zu kriegen.

Zuerst nippte Rango dran. Jake beobachtete ihn.

Rango warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu. Dann trank er das Glas langsam aus.

Nachdem er ausgetrunken hatte, reichte er es zurück. Jake nahm das Glas und fing es mit seiner Kanone auf. Dann wandte er sich ab und Rango sank wieder auf den Boden.

„Und jetzt schlaf, oder ich euthanasieren dich. Verstanden!?", sagte Jake drohend.

Rango nickte eingeschüchtert. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Sein Kopf tat sowieso noch weh, als dass er hätte länger wach bleiben können. Er versuchte sofort einzuschlafen, was wegen dem Strick um seinen Körper nicht so leicht war.

* * *

><p><strong>Be continued... ;)<strong>


	6. Killer instinct

6. Killer instinct

Die nächsten Tage waren für Rango teilweise Erholung, aber teilweise auch Unbehagen.

Es verging kein Tag, wo er von Jake nicht einen bösen Blick erntete.

Jeden Morgen begrüßte Jake ihn nicht, sondern fragte nur: „Wie geht's heute?"

Und Rango immer antwortete: „Einigermaßen", „nicht schlecht" oder „besser als gestern."

Dann untersuchte Jake jedes Mal die Verletzungen. Je nachdem wie die Verletzungen aussahen tat er eine Salbe drauf oder es gab kühle Umschläge. Anschließend gab er ihm Wasser, was Jake nur mit einer missbilligenden, verächtlichen Geste tat. Aber er musste selber einsehen, dass Rango noch viel zu schwach war.

* * *

><p>Am zweiten Tag merkte Rango, wie ihn der Hunger plagte, traute sich aber nicht Jake nach etwas zu Essen zu fragen. Aber am vierten Tag konnte Rango es nicht mehr länger aushalten. Der Hunger biss ihn in den Magen.<p>

Als Jake, wie jeden Morgen, seine Verletzungen behandelte, versuchte Rango ihn vorsichtig zu fragen.

„Jake?"

Jake sagte nichts, sondern sah ihn nur argwöhnisch an.

„Jake? Ich… ich hab Hunger."

Ein genervtes Zischen ließ Rango zusammenfahren. Jake hatte sich drohend vor ihm aufgebäumt und sah ihn so wütend an, als hätte Rango ihn mit seiner Frage beleidigt.

„Schon gut, schon gut", sagte Rango hastig. „Ich halte es auch ohne Essen aus."

In diesem Moment begann Rangos Magen zu knurren.

Rango kniff die Augen zusammen. Er hatte Angst, Jake würde durch sein Magenknurren nur noch wütender werden.

Jake seufzte angewidert. Dann drehte er sich um und Rango blieb allein zurück.

* * *

><p>Eine Weile später, Rango war wieder eingeschlafen, hörte er, wie Jake zurückkam.<p>

Etwas ängstlich verkroch Rango sich unter die Decke, als Jake die Tür hinter sich schloss. In seinem Mund hielt er einen kleinen Sack, der mit irgendetwas gefüllt war.

Rango hielt den Atem an, als Jake das Säckchen neben ihn auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Zögernd schob er die Decke beiseite.

„Hier." Mit diesen Worten schob Jake mit einer genervten Geste das Säckchen zu Rango rüber. Unsicher griff Rango mit seiner freien Hand den Sack und zog die Schlaufe auf.

Heuschrecken. Der Sack war gefüllt mit toten Wüsten-Heuschrecken.

„Normalerweise esse ich viel größere Tiere", sagte Jake spöttisch. „Entweder du isst es oder du lässt es."

„Nein, nein", sagte Rango schnell. „Das ist völlig in Ordnung. Ich mag Insekten."

Mit seiner freien Hand nahm Rango eine Heuschrecke. Zögernd biss er rein und kaute. Wie gut, dass er eine Insekten-Fressende Echse war. So hatte er kein Problem damit, die von Jake erbeuteten Insekten zu verspeisen. Im Gegenteil. So langsam fand er sogar Geschmack daran. Und schon bald aß er genüsslich eine Heuschrecke nach der anderen.

Jake beobachtete ihn mit Argwohn. Dass er seinen Gefangenen auch noch beköstigen musste, widerte ihn so sehr an, dass seine Wut wieder in ihm hochstieg.

Ich hoffe, du erstickst an deinem Essen, dachte er.

* * *

><p>Rango lang friedlich schlummernd auf der Decke und wirkte sehr zufrieden. Jetzt wo ihn der Hunger nicht mehr plagte, war er sehr schnell eingeschlafen.<p>

Jake, der immer noch wach war, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Am liebsten hätte er Rango gebissen. Wieder meldete sich sein Killerinstinkt.

„Nur die Ruhe", sagte er zu sich selbst. „Du kommst schon früh genug dazu deine Rache zu stillen. Keine Sorge."

* * *

><p>Doch am achten Tag verlor Jake die Geduld.<p>

Rango war an diesem Morgen noch nicht wach, da stieß Jake ihn grob an der Seite an.

„Aufstehen!"

Schlaftrunken setzte Rango sich auf. Da er am Oberkörper immer noch gefesselt war, kippte er fast um.

„Aufstehen!", befahl Jake.

„Was ist?", fragte Rango müde.

„Es ist mir völlig egal, wie es dir heute geht!", schnauzte Jake ihn an. „Wir duellieren uns heute! Sofort!"

„Aber ich…"

Doch Jake ließ Rango nicht ausreden. Wie der Blitz wickelte die Schlange ihren Körper um das Chamäleon.

Dann nahm er ein Messer in den Mund und beugte sich damit zu Rango runter. Dieser lag angespannt in den Schlingen und wagte kaum zu atmen. Vorsichtig setzte Jake das Messer an und mit einem Ruck hatte er das Seil durchtrennt, mit dem er das Chamäleon gefesselt hatte.

Dann lockerte Jake seinen Griff und ließ Rango unsanft auf den Boden fallen.

Rango, der noch nicht ganz fit war, wurde ganz schwindelig.

In dem Moment hörte er etwas neben sich fallen. Verwundert sah er auf, als er seine Kleider auf dem Boden erkannte.

Darunter auch sein Revolvergürtel.

„Anziehen!"

Unsicher zog Rango seine Kleider an und schnallte sich den Gürtel um.

Jake beobachtete ihn ungeduldig. Als Rango endlich fertig war, schubste er ihn nach draußen.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten seinen Tötungsdrang zu stillen. Er wollte Rache.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. The duel begins now. Who will be the winner?<strong>


	7. Legendary

**Sorry for the little break again. I'm very busy this week... But at last the duel begins now... Good luck!**

* * *

><p>7. Legendary<p>

Geblendet von der grellen Sonne, stand Rango auf dem freien Platz, mitten in der Wüste.

Jake stand ein paar Meter weiter vor ihm und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Ein kaltes, schadenfrohes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Killers.

Rango war gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Zitternd hielt er seinen Revolver in der Hand und kontrollierte das Magazin, wobei er immerzu mit einem anderen Auge die Umgebung absuchte, in der Hoffnung irgendeinen Fluchtweg zu finden. Aber rund um sie herum war nur flache Wüstenlandschaft. Nur vereinzelt lagen verstreut ein paar kleine Felsen und flache Steine. Aber ansonsten war es unmöglich ungesehen zu entkommen.

Rango hielt inne. Hinter ihm, nicht weit entfernt, erstreckte sich eine Talsenke. Vielleicht könnte er auf diesem Weg flüchten. Doch Jake würde ihn bestimmt nicht gehen lassen.

Im Gegenteil. Jake beobachtete ihn wie ein Wachhund.

„Du brauchst ja nicht alle Kugeln", meinte Jake spöttisch. Er schlug Rango den Revolver aus der Hand und schüttete alle Kugeln auf den Boden aus. Bis auf eine.

Dann reichte er Rango die Waffe zurück.

Rango war sprachlos. Jake verlange allen ernstes von ihm, sich mit ihm zu messen.

Jake lachte höhnisch und kroch rückwärts ein paar Meter weiter von ihm weg, wobei er Rango nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Rango schluckte schwer. „Können wir das nicht nochmal überdenken?"

Jake schoss ein paar Zentimeter neben Rango auf den Boden.

Erschrocken wich Rango aus. Sein Blick wanderte zu Jake, dessen Augen seine wilde Entschlossenheit ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Und Rango wurde sofort mit einem Mal klar, dass Jake es nun endgültig zwischen ihnen entschieden haben wollte.

„Ich deute das mal als `Nein´.", murmelte Rango eingeschüchtert.

„Das Spiel beginnt jetzt! Du kannst es dir aussuchen. Entweder wir drehen uns den Rücken zu, zählen bis 10 und dann wird gefeuert, oder wir gehen aufeinander zu und schießen dann."

Rango schluckte.

„Zu freundlich", murmelte er. „Gibt es auch irgendeine Variante ohne Schießen?"

„Es gibt hier nur eine Regel. Wenn ich gewinne, stirbst du. Wenn du gewinnst, sterbe ich."

Zögernd hob Rango die Hand. „Aber könnten wir nicht…"

Jake schoss erneut. Rango sprang zur Seite und brachte sich hinter einem flachen Felsen in Sicherheit.

„Na los!", rief Jake. „Komm raus! Bringen wir es hinter uns. Oder bist du zu feige?"

Jake lachte. Es schien ihm Spaß zu machen, das Chamäleon zu hetzten.

Rango schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und machte sich hinter dem Felsen so klein wie möglich. Jake zielte weiter auf den Felsen und wartete darauf, dass Rango rauskam.

„Was ist jetzt?", rief Jake. „Kommst du jetzt raus, ja oder nein? Oder muss ich dich holen?"

Fieberhaft dachte Rango nach. Er brauchte ein Ablenkungsmanöver, damit er Jake ablenken und fliehen konnte.

Er sah sich um. Nicht weit entfernt, lag die Talsenke. Er könnte schnell rennen, aber Jake war viel zu schnell mit seinem Schießeisen. Er würde ihn erbarmungslos abknallen, sobald er die Gelegenheit dazu hätte. Das wäre sein Ende.

Da kam ihm eine Idee. Hastig hob er einen Stein vom Boden auf und wartete ein paar Sekunden. Dann warf er den Stein so weit wie möglich von sich. Jake sah sofort in die Richtung, wo der Stein auf den Boden aufprallte. Rango nutzte seine Chance und rannte so schnell er konnte in die Talsenke.

Jake sah noch, wie Rango um die Biegung verschwand.

Er lächelte finster. „Du willst fliehen? Wie amüsant."

* * *

><p>Rango rannte so schnell er konnte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich von Jake erwischen lassen.<p>

Völlig außer Atem lehnte er sich gegen einen Hügel und keuchte schwer. Stöhnend hielt er sich am Bauch. Seine Wunden waren noch nicht ganz abgeheilt und den Sprint, den er hingelegt hatte, rächte sich jetzt furchtbar. Zitternd stützte er sich mit den Händen auf die Knie. Hatte er Jake abgehängt? War er frei? Er lauschte angestrengt. Doch nichts war zu hören.

Gerade als Rango weiterrennen wollte, schrie er erschrocken auf.

Jake war vor ihm aufgetaucht und hielt den Lauf seines improvisierten Gewehrs direkt auf Rangos Bauch.

„Dachtest du wirklich, du könntest mir entkommen? Ha! Da kennst du mich aber schlecht."

Er drückte Rango an die Sanddüne.

Mit zittrigen Händen schaffte es Rango seinen Revolver rauszuholen.

Jake grinste. „Na los. Drück ab, du Held."

Rango schluckte schwer. Das Blut rauschte durch seinen Kopf und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Gab es denn kein Entkommen?

Er sah Jake flehend in die Augen, aber Jake verriet kein Erbarmen. Er wollte den Kampf heute beenden. Ohne Verzögerung.

Rango schloss die Augen. Jetzt blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.

Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und warf seine Waffe weg.

Jake war so irritiert, dass ihm für einen Moment der Mund offen blieb.

„Heb sofort deine Waffe wieder auf!", schrie Jake ihn an.

Rango schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein!" Er verschränkte die Arme.

Jake zischte wütend. Er wollte ein Duell. Und jetzt bekam er es nicht? Er wollte sich mit ihm messen. Wie sollte er mit jemandem kämpfen, wenn er nicht kämpfen will?

Wütend packte Jake das Chamäleon und schleuderte ihn im hohen Bogen durch die Luft. Rango knallte auf den Boden und blieb dort benommen liegen. Sofort richtete Jake ihn wieder auf. Er drückte ihm den Revolver wieder in seine Hand und hielt den Lauf der Waffe direkt an seiner Nase. Dann richtete Jake seine Kanone an Rangos Kopf.

Rango war starr vor Angst.

Wieder grinste Jake. „Derjenige der zuerst stirbt, hat verloren."

Rango seufzte niedergeschlagen. In Jakes Augen sah er die Gier nach Rache und seine Mordlust. Eine Mordlust, die nicht zu löschen war.

Er schloss die Augen. Er spürte, wie Jake seinen Revolver gegen seinen Kopf presste.

„Hast du Angst?", fragte Jake finster, ohne Mitleid.

Rango schwieg.

Er könnte abdrücken. Sein Revolver war in seiner Hand. Er könnte ihn töten. Aber was, wenn das seine letzte Tat im Leben sein wird? Jake hätte bestimmt noch genügend Kraft, um ihn einen Kopfschuss verpassen.

Für einen Moment stand Rango neben sich.

Sollte es wirklich so enden?

Bilder von damals zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Seine erste Begegnung mit Jake. Ihr erstes Duell. Dieses Duell ging glimpflich aus. Aber diesmal…

„Und wer wird dir glauben, dass du mich getötet hast?", fragte Rango.

Jake zische verärgert. Warum fing dieser Sheriff jetzt mit so was an?

Rango hatte seine Augen wieder geöffnet und sah Jake ins Gesicht.

„Vielleicht denken die Leute, es war jemand anderes. Schließlich bist du nicht der einzige Gesetzesbrecher in dieser Gegend."

Jake schnaubte verächtlich. „Die Kugel wird man sofort erkennen. Niemand außer mir verwendet solche Kugeln des Kalibers wie aus meiner Kanone."

„Das mag zwar stimmen", versuchte Rango es wieder. „Aber wer wird dir glauben, dass du mich furchtlos im Kampf besiegt hast?"

Jake sah ihn sprachlos an, während Rango fortfuhr: „Denn das kann ja schließlich jeder behaupten. Mein Schwindel mit den Jenkins-Brüdern hat auch jeder geglaubt. Woher wollen die Leute später wissen, dass es nicht nur ein Gerücht ist?"

Jake fauchte. „Wenn du glaubst, du kannst mich mit deinem Gerede umstimmen, hast du dich geirrt."

Er drückte seinen Revolver gegen Rangos Stirn.

„Warte, warte", sagte Rango und hob die Hände. „Meinetwegen kannst du ein Duell mit mir haben. Aber ein Duell wäre doch besser, wenn er unter Augenzeugen stattfindet. Ich kenne so was aus Geschichtsbüchern, wie die Legenden des Westens sehr berühmt wurden, wenn sie ihre legendären Kämpfe in einer Stadt ausgetragen haben. Genauso wie unser letztes Duell in der Stadt. Nur leider wurde es unterbrochen…"

Er lächelte gequält.

Jake schien nachzudenken.

„Also", begann Rango erneut. „Ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Du lässt mich gehen, und wir tragen unser nächstes Duell in einer Stadt unter Augenzeugen aus. Also ich meine, wenn wir uns wieder mal begegnen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du irgendwann mal wieder in die Stadt kommst, oder? Dann können alle Leute dabei zusehen und es überall herum erzählen. Dann wird keiner mehr daran zweifeln, dass du mich besiegt hast."

„Ohne Tricks?", fragte Jake.

Rango schluckte. „Okay, ohne Tricks."

„Schwöre!"

„Ich schwöre!"

Jake grinste gefährlich. Der Deal gefiel ihm irgendwie. Ein Duell war nicht so spektakulär, wenn andere es sich nicht ansahen.

„Na gut. Dann gehen wir _jetzt_ in die Stadt und tragen es dort aus…"

„Nein, Jake! Warte!"

Jake zischte verärgert. Was war denn jetzt wieder los?

Rango hatte seine Hand gehoben und sah Jake bittend an. „Bitte, gib mir etwas Zeit. Ich muss mich erst noch erholen von der Trachtprügel von den Jenkins-Cousins. Die Leute sollen doch schließlich nicht sagen, dass der Sensenmann des Westens einen halberschöpften Sheriff besiegt hat. Das hätte jeder andere auch geschafft."

Das leuchtete Jake ausnahmsweise ein. Sein Adrenalin sank, was wiederum seinen Killerinstinkt dämpfte.

„Na gut", sagte er. „Dann gehst du allein zurück in die Stadt. Ich warte bis du kampfbereit bist. Aber eines sag ich dir…" Er beugte sich zu Rango vor und sah ihn drohend in die Augen. „Solltest du versuchen abzuhauen, dann jage ich dich bis ans Ende der Welt bis ich dich habe. Ist das klar!?"

Rango nickte hastig. Das hatte er sehr wohl verstanden.

Erleichtert atmete Rango auf, als Jake seinen Revolver sinken ließ. Doch bevor Jake sich abwandte, drehte er sich noch mal zu Rango um. „Und noch etwas. Beim nächsten Duell werde ich keine Kompromisse machen."

„Geht klar", sagte Rango und steckte mit zittrigen Händen seinen Revolver zurück in den Holster.

* * *

><p><strong>A duel without blood, tears… like in the movie. ^^ But I think it's the best for both that nobody dies.<strong>

**But wait! The last chapter of this story comes soon… **


	8. See ya later

**Sorry for the break again. :/ But now you can read the last chapter of this story. Enjoy. **

* * *

><p>8. See ya later<p>

Rango fühlte sich etwas unbehaglich.

Er saß auf Jakes Rücken und hatte die Augen verbunden.

Jake hatte ihm aufgetragen, ein Tuch um seine Augen zu tragen. Auf keinen Fall wollte Jake, dass Rango wusste, wo genau sein Quartier lag.

Damit Rango aber nicht immer stolperte, transportierte die Klapperschlange ihn auf dem Rücken. Was er nur sehr ungern tat.

Kurz bevor sie das Stadt-Gebiet erreichten, blieb er stehen und setzte Rango auf den Boden ab.

„Wir sind da."

Rango nahm die Augenbinde ab.

„Bis zur Stadt ist es nicht mehr weit."

„Oh, vielen Dank…"

Jake stieß ihn von sich. „Und jetzt hau ab!"

Ohne was zu erwidern, entfernte sich Rango.

Jake sah ihm nach.

Er gab es nur ungern zu, aber irgendwie war er froh, dass er Rango nicht getötet hatte.

Wo wäre denn dann der Spaß?

Er wollte gerne wieder den Adrenalindrang verspüren, wenn es darum ging zu beweisen, wer von ihnen der Bessere war.

Und dieses nächste Mal würde nicht lange dauern.

„Wir sehen uns später."

Mit diesen Worten machte Jake kehrt.

* * *

><p>Zögernd drehte sich Rango um und sah noch, wie Jake hinter dem Hügel verschwand.<p>

Er blieb stehen.

In diesem Moment wurden seine Beine weich und er sank ungewollt auf die Knie.

Das war ganz schön knapp gewesen, dachte er. Zu knapp.

Eine Weile saß er da und es kam ihm vor, als wäre alles nur ein Traum gewesen.

Warum hatte Jake ihm überhaupt geholfen?

Nur weil er ein Duell haben wollte?

Jake war ein Killer. Ohne Zweifel.

Aber wenn es so wäre, dann hätte die Klapperschlange ihn doch sofort erschossen. Jake hatte ihm zwar zuerst die Hilfe verweigert, aber dann…

Nachdenklich starrte Rango in die Ferne, wo Jake verschwunden war.

Was war diese Schlange doch merkwürdig. Anscheinend war der Stolz dieser Schlange so groß, dass er es noch nicht mal für würdig erachtet hatte, Rango einfach so in einem hilflosen Zustand zu beseitigen.

Nachdem er eine Weile so gesessen hatte, stand er auf und marschierte Richtung Stadt.

Noch einmal drehte er sich um. Ob Jake ihm folgte? Nein, niemand war zu sehen.

Er hatte gesagt, wir sehen uns später. Aber wann?

Bis er zu einem Duell bereit ist.

Prüfend strich Rango sich über seine Arme und betastete anschließend seinen Bauch. Die Prellungen taten noch etwas weh. Bis die Wunden komplett verheilt waren, wird es noch eine Weile dauern. Aber was wird passieren wenn Jake in die Stadt kommt?

Er wusste es nicht.

Nachdenklich starrte Rango in die Ferne.

_Bei unserem nächsten Duell mache ich keine Kompromisse. _

Rango seufzte. Jake mag zwar die Augen eines Killers haben, aber andererseits…

Vielleicht kann er den Killer doch eines Tages davon überzeugen, dass ein Kampf nicht die richtige Lösung war.

Vielleicht steckt doch noch etwas Gutes in ihm. Wer weiß.

- The end -

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed this little story. How I said, my next Rango-FF is on his way. Until then, bye bye. <strong>


End file.
